nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Drift
Drifting is a technique where a driver is able to turn in sharp corners without losing much speed. Drift Technique As some people just think going on a sharp turn and handbraking is drifting, it is actually only a move some cars can pull of without losing too much speed. An example is the Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, because it has a lot of understeer. At a sharp corner, a driver must know where and when to Handbrake. Pulling it of successfully is easy but without losing speed is quite the challenge. Usually you'd need to Handbrake for a short while before releasing. Releasing the Handbrake too early will result crashing into a wall. Hold it too long will spin your car out. Drifting Learning the basics is easy. First, get a car with a lot of understeer. Some more examples are: *Ford Mustang 302 BOSS '12 *Lexus LFA *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X There are some more Drifters, these are just a few of them. Secondly is knowing how to properly Handbrake on a turn. On cars that have a lot of Understeer like the Lamborghini Gallardo you need to Brake for atleast a half of a second max. Cars like the Ford Mustang 302 BOSS '12 you'll need to hold the Handbrake longer since they they less Understeer. Third is where to Handbrake. Sometimes going head on into a corner at full speed isn't the smartest idea. Rather than that, try limiting your car on a corner to 100 - 170 MPH. (Wide corners (Yes wide corners. Seriously, I mean Wide.) aren't a place to drift, by the way.) Usually on corners with a big opening (e.g. the first corner of Lincoln Boulevard) you would need to break right when you hit the corner. Corners that are smaller and only have the road to count on, you'd need to need to brake a half second after hitting the corner. Cars with major Understeer will have problems hitting these corners because of Fishtailing. Fishtailing is when the back of a car starts to swing wildly. When Fishtailing, your car will slow down. This can be fixed by swinging your car the other direction (e.g. if it swings left, turn your car right.). Also there is the 180 drift. It is a rarely known drift where you can turn your car 180 degrees. It is usually used in 'Drags' on the Rockport Turnpike when returning to the Toll Tooths. This kind of drift can be conquered in any type of car, wether if it's a Nissan Silvia S15 or a Dodge Viper SRT10. Basicly to do it is to Handbrake while doing a 180. To do a proper 180 drift without doing a 360 or Fishtail everywhere, you'll need to know when to release the Handbrake and when to switch the direction or the wheels. When in the process, you'd need to release the Handbrake in the middle of the drift. 3/4 in the drift switch the direction of the wheels so you don't do another 180 and do a 360. And as said above, switch the wheels the other direction again to stop Fishtailing. Lastly there is the 360 drift, as known as the 'Donut'. This is very easy as all you do is press the Acceleration and turn. To get into the 'Donut' drift, you'll need too Handbrake so the car only go 5 - 10 MPH. While going in a circle. If you would release the turning the 360 drift will brake apart.